


Doomed

by 9r7g5h



Category: Gravity Falls, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: They were all doomed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This was going to be longer, but nope. Just ended up being a drabble. Oh well. Gotta still get those out into the world, right? Enjoy the lil drabble!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or Supernatural.

“Are you ready for this, Dipper?”

For a long moment Dipper sat there, watching as his sister slowly wound up the cord of her grappling hook, trying to glance at the book spread before him out of the corner of her eye. The usual jolly tone was missing from her voice; it had been for the past few years, ever since Grunkle Stan had disappeared, leaving only a mysterious message in the journal hinting at where he’d gone. Since then it’d been nothing but constant traveling and fixing the world’s messes, the two of them two of the few who actually knew what was out there and could fight against it. They’d grown weary of it, but they had one last thing they needed to do before they were done.

They had to fix their own mistakes and send Lil’ Gideon back into the box in hell from which they’d pulled him.

But not just yet.

“We need Soos, Mabel,” Dipper pointed out, tapping a passage as he watched her strap her old, worn out pig carrier to her back. It’d been years since she’d used it, Waddles lost to a wolfman, but she still wore it. It made her feel safe when safe was the last thing they were, and he couldn’t bring himself to point that out. “According to the passage, we can’t defeat Gideon without enough holy oil to create an angel trap, and he-“

“BEHOLD, FOR I AM AN ANGLE OF THE LORD! I’M THE ONE WHO-“

“Yeah, yeah, we get it, Soos,” Mabel interrupted, throwing a balled up sweater at the angel’s face. “You’re the one who gripped me tight and raised me from Perdition, the one who let us know we were vessels for archangels, the one who found a soda store and _drank_ it. You say it _every time_ ; we know who you are by now.”

“Oh, okay,” Soos shrugged, his arms falling to his sides. “I just wanted to, ya’ know, make sure.”

“Did you get everything,” Dipper asked, pointing to the list he’d copied from the journey for him, a number of important ingredients they’d need if they wanted any chance at destroying Gideon. Without those ingredients, they’d surely fail.

“Nope; I saw this really cool rock tower and thought I’d try and figure what it looked like, then I heard you talking and came back. Do we have any burrito bites? I could use some burrito bites.”

“And with that, we’re doomed.”

“Cheer up, Dipper,” Mabel said, patting him on the back with a whispered ‘pat, pat.’ “We’re not _completely_ doomed. I’d say only about half doomed, with the other half being a horrible plague that will destroy the rest of humanity. Gotta look on the bright side, brother.”

Turning to look at his sister and friend, Dipper realized, right then and there, that he was right.

Bright side or not, they were doomed.

But that ended up being half the fun of sending Lil’ Gideon back to hell.

Too bad he went with him.


End file.
